Explanations
by therealjainasolo
Summary: Set after Underworld and I'm leaving it as a oneshot...until inspiration hits! Alex and Kayla are now in the Underworld, but can Pierce and John explain without them blowing up? Throw in an angry and confused Alex and a bickering Frank and Pierce and this is what you get!


**This is a complete new story that popped into my head after I read Abandon and Underworld. It is a continuation of sorts…**

**I will update as quickly as I can, considering I have another, more important story on the go at the moment, so we'll see how it goes. **

**Disclaimer: This series belongs to the lovely Meg Cabot only!**

**Enjoy, and review if you can!**

**J xx**

The next second, we were back in the underworld, in John and I's bedroom. Wow. It felt weird when I said it like that, but I guess that was what it was. Mine and John's… Huh. I would have to get used to saying that…

"Where the heck are we? A-a-and _how _did we get here? One second we were in the graveyard and now we're, well wherever this is." I was snapped out of my thoughts by the voice of my cousin. I glanced up from where I had been looking (John's chest as it turned out). Alex was standing at the end of the bed, anger and confusion in his eyes. Ah.

I sighed. "Alex, you'd better sit down," I ordered. John caught my eye and nodded reassuringly. "You too Kayla." Kayla had, until this moment, been standing with her back pressed against the wall, her eyes wide in what I saw with a jolt, was fear. She glanced at me, and seeing the look my face, realised that I didn't mean her harm. She nodded and scuttled to sit beside my cousin on the bed. The brave and confident girl I had met in Isla Huesos now seemed a mere shell.

Alex was glancing around the room, his face showing no sign of emotion. I looked helplessly at John. How could I tell them that I had brought them to the land of the dead? What seemed like a good idea in the graveyard now seemed stupid, and rash.

"You can do this Pierce," John whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I sighed and turned to him. Seeing the look in his light eyes, and the half smile tugging at his lips, I knew he was right.

"Well I guess I had better. You would only scare them more," I joked, before turning back to Alex and Kayla. The others I had noticed had vanished, probably retreating to the kitchen.

"Well?" Alex demanded.

I took a deep breath, before beginning. "Okay. Well Alex, you wanted to know what I saw when I died. A bright light? The gateway to heaven? Nah. I saw this place. Well, at first I saw the beach, and John. There were these people in two lines, waiting for boats; one to heaven and one to hell. John sorts the dead." I noticed on the edge of my vision that John grimaced. "Well, he makes sure that everyone gets on the right boat at least-"I was cut off by Alex.

"Hang on. So we are in the land of the DEAD?" he yelled. I shied away from him, recoiling instantly. John gripped my arm, ready to jump in to protect me. But that wasn't necessary. Alex merely crumpled onto John's bed (_Our _bed, I reminded myself) and placed his head in his hands. I glanced uncertainly at John, not knowing what to do. Kayla wrapped an arm around Alex's shoulders and looked up at me.

"Carry on," she prompted gently. I smiled at her, and continued.

"Well, when I saw John, I recognised him from when I was younger, and he brought a bird back to life. At Grandpa's funeral, remember Alex? I went into the graveyard, and I tried to save this bird, but it died. And John brought it back to life! Like he did with you. Anyway, I recognised John, and he recognised me, so he brought me up here, and made me miss my boat." At this, I threw a dirty glance at John, who gave me a small smile in return. "Then John gave me this necklace, which detects Furies. I'll get to them in a minute. But he then told me that I was stuck here for eternity, I was fifteen remember, so, I ran away-"

"Actually, she threw hot tea in my face, and _then_ ran away," John quipped.

"Thank _you_. And after I ran away, I was resuscitated. That's how I came back. But things weren't normal. My necklace would turn black, unexpectedly, around people. Like Mr Mueller, and this jeweller. John turned up, and tried to kill them both. I didn't understand at the time, but it turns out they were Furies. Furies are these evil spirits, who want to destroy John. And Grandma? Well, she is one of them! She killed me, Alex, and then tried to do it again! Just because John had fallen in love with me, which was her plan, and my death would crush him. She is evil Alex!" I finished my rant, my face turning red. Alex looked up from his hands.

"Grandma?" he croaked. I nodded.

"She has been one all along. The Furies possessed her," I assured him.

"That explains a lot," he nodded to himself. "But why should I believe all this?"

I sighed, really thinking I had got through to my cousin. I opened my mouth to speak, but Kayla beat me to it.

"Seriously, Alex? I believe you Pierce, I mean it makes a hell of a lot of sense, and I haven't known you long. Think about it Alex, the newspaper article. It looked fake. What really happened Pierce?"

I gaped at Kayla, a girl I had known for a very short time, was sticking up for me! Then I realised that she was waiting for an answer.

"Oh. Um, well, Grandma knew that I knew that she was a Fury, so she came to the school. And my necklace turned black as coal. Then John turned up, as he does, and tried to protect me. It was me that hit her, not John, and he wasn't kidnapping me! He was trying to stop me from getting hurt. So he brought me here." Kayla nodded.

"So those 'lacerations' your grandma was complaining about wasn't real?" she asked slowly. I shook my head vehemently.

I heard footsteps, and broke my gaze from Kayla, to see that Frank had returned.

"Everything all right in here?" he asked jovially. I smiled slightly.

"Yes Frank. Of course! Only, I have had to explain to my cousin why the heck I had to bring him to the Underworld, and oh yes, he doesn't believe me! Everything is just dandy," I spat sarcastically. He smirked at me.

"Just checking you hadn't run out on us again sweetheart," he returned. John stepped in front of me, sending Frank and I a reproving look. I smiled innocently, making my eyes wide. John raised his eyebrows at me, but I ignored him and sat beside Kayla on the bed.

"He'll come round, chickie," she whispered. I wanted to believe her, so very much.

But I didn't.

**A/N: I'm not sure at the moment where this story will go, but I will try my best!**

**You see that pretty blue button that says review? Well, it's begging to be used. You know you want to!**

**J xx**


End file.
